Many structures have been proposed for drill bit exchange devices that exchange worn roller bits during drilling. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose drill bit exchange devices, each including a rotating body having a support hole on the back of a front plate having an opening such that a roller bit is slidably fit into the support hole.